Breathe, Just Breathe
by louiselightning
Summary: AU of season 8 series finale. Mark tries his hardest to save Lexie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first piece of writing so please review, hope you enjoy. All credit of characters ect. to creators of Grey's Anatomy.**

"We were meant to be..."

"Meant... to... be..."

Mark watched as Lexie's eyelids slowly drooped, her eyes fixed in a constant stare; her face suddenly not moving as if they were both frozen in that moment.

For a split second he thought that this was what he had been waiting for, the moment they both would realise they were made for each other, that Lexie and him would live the life they both wanted. Marriage. Kids. A family together. A moment so beautiful that time would literally stop.

He blinked and looked at the poor, suffering girl he truly loved, and realised she was gone.

"Lex?"

No response.

"Lexie! Wake up!"

She was looking straight at him, but she wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey! You can't do this. No! Not now!"

His breathing increased rapidly and he struggled to his feet, looking around. It took a minute but the adrenaline was finally kicking in, he couldn't give up. Not now.

"MEREDITH! CRISTINA! HERE NOW!" he screamed.

It was quite rude, given the situation but he didn't care. He could apologise later.

"Mark? What's going on?" Meredith answered.

"Help me lift this off her"

"The chances of..." Cristina whispered

"I DON'T CARE! YOU WILL HELP ME."

They both knew there was a close to nothing chance this would help her, it could even make it worse; but they wouldn't just ignore him. Meredith wanted to do everything for her sister, she wasn't even aware the situation was that serious, and Cristina knew it was bad, but didn't think she had the strength. With this motivation from Mark they all came together with the same goal. Save her.

They all lifted the heavy metal slightly off her, but it's wasn't good enough.

Mark then crawled under the plane next to his beloved, he couldn't look at her. Not yet. But he lay on his back and pressed his feet up against the metal.

"LIFT!" he screamed, while he kicked as hard as he could. The pain was unbearable, but he didn't care. He knew it would be so worth it.

The metal moved and rolled over, showing the whole of Lexie's body. Pale and motionless. There was blood around her, not as much as they expected; so that seemed a good sign.

Meredith and Cristina gasped at the sight, but knew exactly what to do. They grabbed the clothes they had previously collected and wrapped them tightly around Lexie's pelvis area, the area which she seemed to be bleeding from. Her legs were stuck out in weird angles, they both thought they would be extremely hard to save but they would rather her be alive and not have perfectly working legs, than to not be alive at all. They collected wood and taped her legs straight, meanwhile Mark was trying his very best to resussitate her. They knew getting her to breathe again would be the first step in a very long journey, they understood there were more serious injuries but it didn't matter. They could save her.

"Breathe, just breathe" he whispered.

Minutes past, but no one showed intention of giving up. Meredith knew aswell as anyone that resussitation won't happen straight away, Bailey had reminded her many times of when Meredith had drowned and she spent well over an hour with her, attempting to start her heart again.

More minutes past and Cristina was about to take over CPR when Lexie made a weak sound.

"Lexie? Can you hear us?"

"I... Just... Died?" she choked

Her face slowly, but noticeably started to regain colour and everyone sighed a sigh of relief. It was a long shot, but it payed off.

"Yeah, yeah you did. But you have to promise not to again? Okay?" Mark's voice was wavering, he was choking back tears.

"Okay..." Little Grey answered, "Can you sit with me?"

"Of course, I'm not going to leave. Not now, not ever. I swear".

He lay down on the ground next to her, able to gently hug her. He wiped her tears and then wiped his own. He couldn't believe it, he was so happy he felt his chest ache and he just lay back and enjoy the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Thank you so much for the reviews guys, I wrote a second chapter so I hope you enjoy it aswell :) Please review. All credit for characters ect. to Grey's Anatomy.**

Mark was lying next to her, watching her. Her breathing looked steady, but she had a look on her face - like something was wrong. He could tell. He could always tell.

He moved closer to her, and she turned to look at him. For a few seconds they were just looking at each other but he spoke up, wanting to hear her voice again.

"What's wrong?" he whispered

She went to open her mouth, but only a small breath came out and she closed it, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Lex? Are you okay? Can you talk?" he started to panic.

"No, Mark it's not that. I just feel a bit silly" she scrunched up her face, trying to avoid the question slightly.

"Why? You can talk to me... About anything"

He reached out, and locked his hand into hers. He knew she wanted to talk about it, just felt a bit frightened.

"When I was dead. I saw things, people. And I know that makes me look crazy, but seriously Mark; I'm not lying please don't think I'm making it up"

Mark chuckled.

"Lex, how would I know? I've never died" he smiled at her. She smiled back.

They were lying there for a few moments before Lexie remembered something.

"Meredith?"

"She's over there, sat with Cristina and Derek. Lex, she's fine"

"No, Meredith died"

"Lexie, are you feeling okay? Meredith's fine! I'll prove it. MEREDITH!" He shouted, and waved for her to come over.

"Mark, don't be stupid she's alive now but she died, she drowned years ago. She told me."

"What's up? Lex, you need anything?" Meredith looked happier all of a sudden, like the realisation that her sister was still alive rushed over her and cheered her up in this dark, deserted nightmare.

"When you died, you drowned, did you speak to anyone? Please don't think I'm crazy"

"Yeah Lex, I did. You're not crazy"

"Can you tell me about it? I'll tell you about mine after?"

"It's not very interesting, erm I saw Izzie's dead fiancée and my beautiful dog"

Derek spluttered over her shoulder.

"Oh shut up Derek, he was beautiful! And when I was an intern I had a patient who I wanted to save and no one else tried, I saw her; it was weird she kept bleeding out and then just being fine but I was still trying to save her"

The memory seemed to lighten the mood, it was strange how a dark and deathly story could make everyone smile, given their situation.

"And we had this case where a bomb was inside a patient, and I stuck my hand inside the patient-"

"You put your hand in a patient!"

"I know right- back in my dark and twisty days. Well anyway when the bomb squad guy left with the bomb, he blew up... I saw him though; they were all trying to make me figure out why I drowned".

It was silent while everyone took it in. Meredith looked slightly content, finally able to tell that story without being judged or scared someone would cart her off to the psych ward.

"I saw George" Lexie suddenly came out with.

Everyone was silent. Meredith gasped.

"And my mom, and one of my first patients Nick – who had the exposed carotid artery! They were just talking to me, feeling sorry" her face dropped suddenly, "They didn't expect me to live they started with how sorry they were about me, that it shouldn't have been like this..."

She started crying, and Mark slid his arm around her.

"Lex, you don't have to talk about it right now, it took me a while to cope with what I saw when I-"

"No, Meredith I need to tell you guys this. It's helping, it's just sad"

She started to breathe deeply, and Mark wiped her tears away.

She carried on, "They were all so sad, and then they could all feel you trying to save me, they felt it working and they didn't have time to say much, Nick wished me the best, and hoped I had doctors as good as me to- save- me" she was choking back large sobs now, but had a large smile on her face, "My mom told me to live life as much as possible, and hoped I get better... She also said that she'll always be watching down on m and that she's so proud. I- miss- her- so- much".

Meredith and Mark were both holding her now, Mark was lying next to her and had his arm placed snugly round her, while Meredith was propped up and holding her hand.

"I saw my mom too, when I died" Meredith cut in, "It was when she died, we both met".

Meredith looked over at Derek, who remembered. He gave her a sympathetic look, but wasn't stable enough to go over and see her.

"She was completely horrible that day, became Lucid and told me I was ordinary. Then when she died, she apologised and... it was the first time I'd seen her properly in years" Meredith started crying too, "I miss her too".

"George told me he missed you all" Lexie suddenly spoke, worrying it would cause Meredith to get upset.

Mark looked at the ground and Meredith put a hand over her mouth to quieten her sobs. From over by Derek everyone heard Cristina sniff. She was crying too.

"I miss 007" she whispered.

Meredith laughed. "I miss him too".


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: This is less Mark/Lexie and more everyone, just to warn you :) Also it's probably badly written but please review! All credit for characters ect. to creators of Grey's Anatomy.**

After the mention of their old friend, a discussion sparked about how SGMW used to be. They spoke about old friends, members of staff they miss and even their favourite patients. They would have thought the only thing they shouldn't talk about in this situation would be the fact they're all doctors, but couldn't be doctors right now. The strange thing was it wasn't weird or wrong. No one felt that talking about it hurt them in anyway. Instead of reminding them of the pain, and the helplessness feeling it made them it was comforting. Made them think that they are doctors. And their friends are doctors, and that gave them hope.

Occasionally someone would try and change the subject. Arizona and Meredith started talking about children's TV shows that Sofia and Zola liked and Mark started chatting about a suit he bought, and how great he looked. But the conversation always spun back to the hospital. Always.

"I took Alex off all my cases..." Arizona muttered, "For punishment. I hope the nurses know to put him on any emergent ones"

"They know" Cristina spat "They know everything, stupid nurses"

Arizona seemed offended, had she done something wrong? "I didn't mean any-"

"Not you" Meredith cut in, "Cristina doesn't like nurses..."

"I- They- Erm, no! They don't like me!" Cristina was trying hard to get her point across, "I don't do anything wrong!"

"Oh only the rudeness, and the leaving them out of cases, stealing charts" Meredith had a long list.

"Forging signatures, ignoring their opinions" Lexie broke in, her voice sounded croaky,

"You are quite mean" Meredith laughed

"Try being her intern!"

"Shut it, three!"

They all smiled at the old nickname.

"When I get back, I'm going to try and call Izzie. I want to know how she did on her boards, I swear I saw her in San Francisco but I couldn't run to see if it was her" Meredith looked around to see if anyone else wanted to know too,

"I wonder where she's going to now, or staying wherever she is" Cristina mumbled,

There was a long silence, before Arizona giggled.

"So George died- and Izzie got cancer..." this really wasn't something to laugh about, but it was just so funny, "and Callie got thrown through a windshield and her and Sofia nearly died- THERE WAS A GUNMAN IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"I got shot!" Derek added in, laughing along.

Everyone seemed to be laughing, or at least giggling along.

"And now, we're in a plane crash and I died..." Lexie spoke up again.

"Seattle Grace Mercy Death, I told you so" Cristina smiled.

"Seattle Grace- what?" Mark seemed shocked at the slightly harsh nickname,

"Admit it, the name is fitting" Meredith had heard this nickname many times from Cristina, and they all decided that Cristina had a sick sense of humour.

"Hey, Mer! Remember when McDreamy punched McSteamy?" Cristina and Meredith erupted into laughter, while Mark and Derek rolled their eyes at each other.

Everyone turned to Arizona, expecting her to look confused but she wasn't listening, she wasn't awake.

"ARIZONA?" Mark shouted, he ran over to her and shook her.

She screamed, "Mark what are you doing?"

"No sleeping! We agreed! That goes for all of you, someone check Derek!"

"I'm fine", he grumbled.

"Okay, so we have to find something to do right, erm..."

He went to lie back down with Lexie and look up at the sky but he couldn't help but shake the feeling something was different. Something was wrong.

He walked around looking for a sign of what he felt but couldn't find anything different.

Sitting back down, he turned to everyone to ask if they felt it too. But it was too late, they had already spotted it.

A large, dark wolf stood but metres away from them, no one thought about what animal might habitat the area, and no one thought about how they could fight them off.

"I can't move, Lexie can't move, Derek can't move" Arizona made sure to whisper,

"It's okay guys, I got this" Cristina took her hair down and shook it out.

"Cristina, what are you doing?" Meredith looked shocked, she looked scared; was she sacrificing her life for the others?

"No one... Move..." Cristina ran up to the wolf and screamed as loud as she could. By screaming, it was more of a roar. She then picked up stones and banged them together, she stood up straight the whole time and it seemed to be working. She then threw the rocks towards the wolf, making sure she didn't hit it and it seemed to cower away. One last bang of a wooden stick against the aeroplanes metal and it ran off. No one could just believe what they saw.

"Cristina?" Derek gasped,

"Where did you learn to-" Meredith stared in awe.

"Oh, Owen told me a story once about when he had to scare wolves away from his patients, from the army times..." she was talking normally but her sentence became quieter.

Meredith went and hugged her, "Well done... Owen will find us, you know he will. Even if he has to fly the rescue plane himself!"

"I don't wanna leave him in Seattle" Cristina whispered, "I don't know if I wanna leave".


	4. Chapter 4

**AU note: It's been ages since I uploaded so sorry! And I know this is really short so I might not carry it on and start another, let me know.**

* * *

"So what happens now?" Meredith asked, she was whispering and looking round. "We can't be loud because hell knows what will be in the forest, and we can't be quiet without falling asleep!"

"It's been nearly 5 hours... I don't think I can take any longer" Arizona whispered, she sounded drowsy.

"What you going to do? Run away?" Cristina snapped.

A few people chuckled.

"I don't understand how they haven't realised we're missing!" Mark shouted.

Everyone instantly hushed him, scared that the bear – or another creature would try and have them for dinner.

"If we die out here, Owen's going to be pissed" Cristina giggled, "Then he'll have like no one to have in his hospital!"

"It looks like he's going to have no one anyway" Mark mumbled.

"I don't wanna leave anymore" Meredith spoke up, "Derek, I know you have family near Boston, and I know you really want to go there but not after this, I can't leave".

"I know, I want to stay" Derek replied.

"I want to stay with my family, and I want to live in the dream house with you and Zola and Lex! You and Mark can have your own room if you want and- I mean um, if it goes like that I dunno about the Julia thing... sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I- er-" Meredith spoke slowly, trying to avoid the conversation that would spring from her outburst, knowing it might end badly for her sister.

"Meredith, if it's okay, I would love a room at the dream house and I would love to share it with Lexie", Mark was looking at Lexie, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mark- I-"

"No Lex, it's always been you, I've told you this. I want you and only you. And I know I'm going to have to upset Julia to be with you and I know that makes me a terrible person but-" he stopped in mid sentence, "I'm doing a Derek!" he suddenly roared with laughter.

While shushing him, everyone whispered, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"When Derek dumped Rose, for Meredith!" I'm doing the same to Julia!

Everyone laughed, apart from Arizona who looked majorly confused. "What?" she spoke up.

"Derek and I were a thing, then they broke up and he had a thing with a scrub nurse-"

"Scrub nurse Rose who transferred to Peds!" Arizona broke in.

"Yup..." Derek groaned.

"Oh well she and I- er- we... had a thing..." she mumbled.

Everyone was speechless while they processed the now know fact about Derek's ex. After a long silence Lexie spoke.

"I love you Mark, I want to live with you again; for sure".

Everyone seemed to smile; it was amazing how in this disastrous situation one small thing would brighten their mood.

"Do we have scalpels?" Cristina asked

"Erm, a few I think, we didn't really need any because we're travelling to a place with scalpels, but I brought a few with me in my travel bag" Meredith looked around for her bag, then pointed at it. "Why?"

"Might try my hand at wood carving or whatever it's called"

"Shut up" Arizona spat

"I beg your p-"

"I hear something, shut up!" she responded, looking up.

A faint rumble was heard, and Mark, Cristina and Meredith jumped up and started waving.

"HELP!" they all shouted, but no sound was heard as the helicopter was hovering basically over them, it moved about a mile away and everyone sighed, thinking their chance of rescue was over until the helicopter lowered and landed on flat ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Sorry this is so short and took me a while to write, please review and let me know if you think I should carry this on or start something new? Thanks for reading!**

* * *

They all scrambled to their feet, apart from Arizona and Lexie, who of course couldn't walk.

"STRETCHERS! WE NEED STRETCHERS!" they all chorused.

There was a fair distance between the rescue helicopter and them but they could see people running towards them. A red haired male looked familiar to Cristina,

"OWEN! OWEN OVER HERE! HELP!" she screamed, her voice breaking.

They ran towards each other and hugged as tightly as possible for a few seconds, avoiding Cristina's arm and the looks on their faces perfect, and both horrified that it took a major disaster like this for them to realise how much they needed each other. They then pushed away and Cristina explained the situation to him.

"Lexie was crushed, she needs fluids and maybe bone setting and, probably a blood transfusion she lots loads, and she coded earlier so don't lose her...",

Owen looked shocked, "I didn't realise it was this bad..."

"Arizona has a broken leg and has been coughing blood, is Callie with you?"

"I didn't bring any Seattle Grace doctors, are you mad? These guys are from Boise, they offered to help"

"Mark seems okay, Mer only has a flesh wound, Derek's hand is severely broken and I only have a broken arm".

"Is that everyone?" Owen asked as the doctors from Boise started helping everyone onto the helicopter,

"Oh and the pilot, he can't walk and I strapped his back because of his spine but I'm not sure of anything else" she sounded out of breath, "What can I do?"

"You can get in the helicopter, you're a patient – we don't need help" Owen smiled, knowing she would refuse.

"But I-"

Owen cut her off "No, Cristina come on!" he held her good hand and continued to lead her to the helicopter.

"I don't want to argue, ever. Owen I need you" Cristina whispered, as if she didn't want to admit it to anyone, let alone herself.

"I know, I'm sorry I just need to sort this out and then I promise, I'll make time for us" he squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

They all grabbed as much stuff as they could and then got in the helicopter and as it was about to leave Owen spoke up "Everyone I'm so sorry we didn't get to you sooner, there was less doctors and I had so much trauma and-"

"Shut up" Meredith groaned, "We're fine and we're going home now. You're gonna have so much press and there are other doctors who can look after us, don't worry", she was getting drowsy.

"We're all gonna sleep now" Derek yawned, hugging Meredith tight.

Owen smiled and went and sat next to Cristina as she wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep on his shoulder. Tears brimmed in Owen's eyes, was this his fault? He could have got to them sooner, but he didn't. He wiped away the tears and Meredith saw.

"It's okay, Owen. We're fine."

"Thank you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is short again, I think I'm going to write everyone in the crash waking up. Omg so annoyed about a certain member of cast announcing he's leaving! *not spoiling* Please review thanks for reading**!

* * *

Meredith's eyelids felt heavy, but she opened them anyway. She recognised where she was straight away, I mean how couldn't she. It was the ICU at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. It took a few seconds to remember but after she did a smile appeared on her face, she was fine. Her leg was bandaged but apart from that she had no other injuries, or at least she didn't think she did.

And she noticed they had put Derek in the same room as her, he looked fast asleep but wanted to make sure he was okay. He had a sling on his arm and more wires appearing from him, than from her.

"Derek?" she whispered.

He didn't move. She knew he was alive because of his heartbeat on the monitor. He looked so peaceful but felt so lonely, she didn't want to disturb any of the doctors so she decided to wake him up.

"DEREK?" she shouted, shaking him.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" He seemed terrified,

"Hi" Meredith responded, "Sorry, I just felt lonely"

"Are you okay?" Derek seemed worried

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you're okay, I want to see everyone"

"Oh... "

Meredith looked down, and Derek could see the pain in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this, he knew he had to cheer her up.

"Well here you go..." He leaned up and pressed to code blue button with his good hand.

*CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ICU, FOURTH FLOOR!*

A bunch of nurses ran in and looked confused at the couple, both sitting up and both definitely not coding.

Then ran in, Owen and Callie.

"WHO CALLED THIS CODE? WHAT'S WRONG?" Owen shouted.

"Er, I did" Derek spoke "And nothing, but it sure is nice to see you" he smiled.

Owen let out a deep sigh,

"Thank you everyone, back to work please. Torres you can stay. Shepherd, it's nice to see you too".

"I'm going to check your hand, Derek. I set the bones but I'm just going to have a look if that's fine with you?"

"Of course, so how is everyone?"

Owen looked down at the floor. "I... It... It's not looking good Derek. No one..."

"What? WHAT?" Meredith screamed.

"Mark? Lexie? Anyone?" Derek looked worried.

The corners of Owen's mouth twitched, he then roared with laughter.

"Everyone's fine. Think twice before calling a code next time, I have to check on everyone but it was very nice to see you both" Owen smiled, and left the room.

Meredith and Derek looked still in shock.

"Derek your hand is fine, and for the record everyone else is" Callie smiled, "I'll see you guys soon, we're rounding in about an hour I think"

"Ooh exciting" Meredith smiled

"Looking forward to it" Derek joined in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wrote a few chapters so I'll upload one every few days or so, feels so awesome to be writing again! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Everything looked blurry and for a second Cristina panicked. Where was she? What happened?

Things got clearing and she realised where she was, in the dull ICU at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She was in a room alone and looked round, still feeling groggy. She could see a few nurses at their station but no one she recognised, not like she paid attention to nurses normally.

She wanted to see Owen and only him. She couldn't page as she didn't have a pager, and to get a nurse to page him would be useless, as the chief he would be way too busy. Unless – Cristina assumed he'd have any medical staff on special watch for if they coded, as he did for Callie when she was in her car accident. There was only one thing for it, having no major injuries she sat up and smacked the code button above her head.

*CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ICU, FOURTH FLOOR*

About a second later, a dozen nurses ran in looked at Cristina, rolled their eyes and started to walk out again, Owen pushed past them and looked at Cristina with a terrified look on her face before realising and running to her and gathering her in his arms.

"I was so worried" Owen whispered.

"Me too" she responded.

After a minutes silence Owen seemed annoyed,

"What is with you all pressing your own code buttons? It's very alarming! And not funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I just wanted you here and that was the fastest way, why who else did it?" Cristina was curious.

"You know, I told the nurses to page me 911 as soon as you woke, so I would have been here anyway. And Derek pulled the same stunt about 25 minutes ago" Owen held her closer,

"Really? ... I thought you'd be like too busy or something..."

"Cristina..." Owen cupped her chin in his hand, stroking her face "Never again will I be too busy for you" They hugged for a while longer before Cristina had questions.

"So Shepherd fake coded too, how is he? And Meredith? And..."

"They are both fine, Derek's hand is a bit messed up but fine, Meredith is looking well although those are the only 2 who have woken up so far"

"How long has it been?"

"2 days and a few hours since we got you back here, it's all expected though, seeing as you three didn't undergo major surgery, well I think Meredith woke Derek up anyway".

"Can I see my chart?" Cristina wanted to see how she was doing. Owen handed it over.

Everything seemed fine on her chart, normal medication, nothing extensive, normal results until she read something she wasn't happy with.

"Ooh psych consult, yay"

"Cristina you know that's routine..."

"You didn't get a special shrink guy in did you? Also you're chief you can clear me for surgery when I want right?"

"Cristina! No I didn't get a special shrink guy in, but I will not clear you, also you're still in for another week for observation"

She tried to interrupt, "BUT! I will come and sit with you, and bring you some charts for you to look at and consult on"

Cristina smiled. "Thank you" she reached out for his hand and he lay down on her bed for a while before he his pager went off.

*CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ICU, FOURTH FLOOR*

"You have got to be kidding me".


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, thought I'd uploaded this one already. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

"Ouch" Arizona thought as she woke up. She tried to sit up before realising her leg was in a cast. "Oh yeah, I forgot" She looked round, all the nurses she could see at their station were facing away from her.

"Nurse!" she tried to shout but her voice was more of a croak. She tried again, before remembering she did her fair share of screaming at the crash site. But remembering the site wasn't something the really wanted to be doing, but the more she tried to stop thinking about it, the more she thought about the bits of metal everywhere, the smell of burnt rubber, the cold hard ground she sat on with random twigs and branches. About being able to see her own leg bone. She shut her eyes and knowing her leg was in a cast, rubbed the cast just to make sure it was okay. She had tears in her eyes and knowing if her main injury was a broken leg, her wife would be leading physician on the case. There was only one thing for it, she grabbed the lamp that was on the table beside her and thrust it above her head, knowing exactly where to hit.

*CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ICU, FOURTH FLOOR*

It was times like this when she knew being a surgeon was the best career possible.

All the nurses ran in and then again looked quite annoyed, but then they looked relieved and a chorus of,

"Welcome back Dr. Robbins"

"Feel better soon Dr. Robbins" echoed throughout the room, and Arizona smiled.

"Out the way" came two familiar voices, which made Arizona very, very pleased.

Owen and Callie ran into the room.

"Are you joking?" Owen looked super annoyed.

Arizona knew she couldn't speak but mouthed "sorry" at him, before reaching her arms out to her wife who nearly leapt on her.

"Dr. Robbins, it's very lovely to know you're okay, but I'll leave you in the very safe hands of Dr. Torres here" Owen smiled and left the couple alone together.

"I've- missed- you-" Arizona whispered, her voice still sounding croaky, tears forming in her eyes.

"Awh baby, everything is going to be okay, you're here, you are safe and I was sat with you but I had surgery and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there..." Callie went from comforting to breaking down, "Is this how you felt when I was in my accident?"

Arizona nodded before whispering "Except- you- were- so- much- worse- and- I- had- Sofia- to- worry- about- too-" she looked at Callie comfortingly before alarm bells rang in her head, "Sofia?" she nearly shouted her baby's name which made her choke, and her mouth felt even more dry.

"She's fine, she's in day care. She hasn't realised exactly what's happened but she's came and sat with me in here, and with Mark- who is, before you ask doing well, he hasn't woken up but his surgery went well".

Arizona made an overly puzzled and worried expression, so Callie was clear she didn't know about his surgery.

"Oh, he had internal bleeding from the lungs which was caught just in time" Callie spoke slowly, "Bailey was perfect in his surgery, don't worry!"

Arizona smiled and pointed at her throat, signalling Callie to get her some water. It felt childish but that's what the kids on peds did, so that's what she was used to.

"Coming right up" Callie smiled, knowing it was childish, but also thinking it was incredible cute.

After she returned with the water Callie lay on her bed and cuddled in the most comfortable position possible, which wasn't comfortable with the leg cast and all.

"You know, when I was expecting you to be back I waited up all night" she was getting choked up, "I bought new underwear and I was waiting and I was going to surprise..."

The tears were getting too much, and for Arizona to see Callie like this was terrifying. She grabbed on to Callie's hand and held tight. She lay her head down and slowly fell asleep.

When she woke, Callie was gone, but there were 5 more cups of water by her bedside. Arizona smiled and fell back asleep, happily knowing everyone was fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys I'm submitting this as my last chapter as I think I want this story to end.**  
**Sorry it's been so long I've got back to college and got a job and everything's been manic.**  
**I'd love to hear your opinions on the story as a whole as this is the end of my first ever story :) Also you're opinions of the new series! Do you guys like it? Not like it?**

**Thanks so much everyone who read/faved ect. It means a lot, THANKYOU! 3**

* * *

Lexie's eyes opened slowly. To begin with everything was blurry, and was confused and scared.

After blinking for a while she realised she was in Seattle Grace's ICU. Shuffling about a bit, she was checking how she was.

She noticed the 7 inch incision on her stomach, metal plates in her hips and one arm, which she tried her hardest not to move and both her legs strapped. Ouch – she thought.

She turned to look at the bed next to her, she opened her mouth to shout "Mark!" before realising Julia was in the chair next to his bed.

"Oh no" she thought. What if he lied? What if he doesn't want me, what if he really wanted her. She knew one way the nurses would have to force her to leave the room, she threw her good arm up behind her and-

"Don't you dare!" a voice spoke from outside the room.

Lexie immediately turned and put her arm down. She then sighed of relief.

"Owen, I'm sorry I just.. ." she whispered and nodded to Julia.

He looked towards Julia who hadn't spotted him, or Lexie's consciousness.

"Sorry, Julia. We need you to step outside for a while, why not get some lunch or something? I'll be here the whole time." Owen spoke up.

"Erm, yeah Dr. Hunt may I ask you something? I know it's not my business-"

He nodded.

"But why are Mark and Dr. Grey in the same room? I mean, we don't usually... Unless..."

"Oh, I erm, we just wanted all out doctors in the same area, there wasn't much room in the ICU when they came in, and found it easier for us." He didn't want to tell her what everyone already knew.

"Oh... Okay, I'll leave now."

"Thank you" he smiled.

She left the room for a few seconds until Lexie burst out, "Urgh, but thank you so much" she looked towards an unconscious Mark.

" He's fine, just hasn't been awake while she's been here".

"Oh.." Lexie finally breathed, "I just... the woods..."

"We know, it's okay" Owen tried to calm her down, but knew he couldn't possible understand what they went through.

"It was... So hard..." Lexie started to become breathless.

Owen grabbed an oxygen mask from behind her and kept telling her to calm down, hoping she wouldn't code.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Mark had woken up.

Lexie waved her hand slowly and pulled the mask off, "I'm fine, I just- it's nice to see you" she smiled.

"You too" Mark reached out his hand as Owen got up to leave and Julia walked back into the room.

"Mark! You're awake, I just- it's so nice to see you!" Julia literally leapt towards him before Mark held his hand up, signalling her to stop.

"Julia, I'm sorry but I'm in love with Lexie, out there in the woods, I just realised how much I need her, I can't do this"

She stopped, tears in her eyes and walked back towards to door, before turning round, looking at Lexie then nodding towards Mark.

"Goodbye" he spoke and she walked out.

There was a few moments of silence before Lexie started tearing up, "I love you, I love you, I love you Mark!" she choked and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so sorry it took me this to realise but I've wanted to do this for ever, I love you too Lex".


End file.
